


At the Balcony, Under the Flowers

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [12]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Hannibal, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 12. "Come for me"
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 17





	At the Balcony, Under the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulsxnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsxnS/gifts).

> To Rafaela, because she asked me, because she's my wife, and because. lol

She stood across the room, wearing a fine white suit. A man in black at her side, a bit young, smiling widely, leaning close as if on the verge of going even closer to share a secret.

Clarice pursed her lips. Each step of her heels drew attention and sound.

The woman in white spotted her, a grin spreading through her lips as she took in the dress the brunette had picked.

She rose a hand, interrupting the man beside her when Clarice joined them. “My darling, I must say you pose a fascinating sight tonight,” she captured and kissed the former FBI agent’s hand. “Allow me to introduce you to Hank Daniels. Mr. Daniels, this is Caroline”

“Pleased to meet you,” his eyes lingered on Clarice’s cleavage.

“I trust your journey was pleasant,” said the blonde.

“Not as much as I’d like. You see,  _ Hannah _ , I’m quite used to having company.”

“Hannah” grinned, “Of course. I’ll see to it that your night suffers no further frustrations.”

“So will I, “ Clarice took a step forward and guided the other woman into a kiss.

The eyes of the man beside them widened, and it pleased the Countess immensely to hear an “Ah, shit” from him.

She broke the kiss after a teasing bite, took her time watching the darkened eyes of her companion. She happily took a glass of champagne from a waiter who passed with a tray.

“Hannah”, as she presented herself, cleared her throat. “Would you excuse us, Mr. Daniels? I’m certain I promised my wife a tour,” she offered Clarice her arm, “Dear?”

  
  


They were at the balcony, under the flower when Hannah captured her wife’s chin and tasted her lips for the second time that night.

Clarice took it, responded to it, enjoyed the feeling of her body burning up with each exquisite movement from her lover’s tongue.

It didn’t stop there. That mouth trailed down her cheeks, jaw, and neck.

“I have to confess you are quite a sight jealous, my dear,” smiled the blonde against the flesh of her collarbone.

“He was enjoying himself way too much,” she said, “That smile of his…”

Hannah gave her pulse point a soft bite. One of her hands moved up the Countess’ dress, cupped her breast over the fabric.

“If I had known you’d get this interested…” trailed off Clarice.

The good doctor broke the kiss. “No protests about the current setting? About the possible prying eyes, Clarice?”

“Bold of you to assume I care, Dr. Lecter,” shot the brunette, “I’m much more interested in what you’re doing, Hannieli.”

Skilled fingers released Clarice’s breasts from its confinements. Lecter leaned down, took it inside her mouth.

The brunette shivered.

“I want you to fuck me, doctor. I want you to come for me. I hated the way Daniels looked at you,” she sighed, “Of course, I’ll not be discourteous to Erik as to have us leave this early, but,” she pulled Hannieli for a kiss, teeth teasing at the other’s lip as she felt the doctor’s digits playing with her exposed nipple, “I’ll get what I want later.”

A soft pinch and the Countess was pressed against her wife, “Lovely speech, dear, I’d expect no less from you. But I have to say, Clarice, that while you are willing to take your winnings later, I have something else in mind, if you’d be so kind as to indulge me.”

A breath escaped the former investigator, “Do it.”

Hannieli made it a challenge to herself, she kept her hands away from Clarice’s dress skirt, and devoted her attentions to whatever other areas she could to have her young wife shaking and panting in her arms.

Deliciously agonizing head swallowed the Countess. She had her fingers buried among the golden waves of hair, keeping Lecter close as she was teased and savored thoroughly.

Her walls clenched around the good doctor.

Hannieli covered her wife gently, a smiled on her lips when she offered her arm. “Ready to return, dear?”

Clarice kissed her fast, “Sure, doctor.”

  
  



End file.
